Taking The Step
by hefalump
Summary: If Peter wouldn't take the step. Then Wendy would. short i know, please R


**Taking The Step**

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

"_I shall have such fun," Peter said with a watchful eye on Wendy._

"So much fun indeed," Peter said sarcastically throwing a leaf into the air with boredom. "Where did I ever get that idea from." Peter had not planned on ever being bored in Neverland. But that's exactly what was happening now. He was lying on a cloud, all alone the only thing he had left was his memories.

"_It will be rather lonely in the evening" Wendy had said. "Sitting by the fire."_

"Why were you right Wendy. Why were you always right!" Peter had tears streaming down his face. "I taught you to fight and to fly, yet some how you did not stay. What was missing?"

"_It doesn't matter." Peter had shrugged of Wendy's remark because he had Tinkerbells company._

"_Oh Peter, you know it matters."_

Peter hadn't understood what Wendy had meant then, but he did now.

_"Well, then, come with me to the little house."_

Peter had invited her again. But she had to ask her mum. "Why did you ask your mum. You could have just jumped out of that window, neither of us would have to look back again."

But it hadn't worked that way. Wendy had had to ask her mother.

Peter rested on that cloud for many long hours. Thinking of everything that had happened with Wendy. There were no pirates left, the fairies were dying quickly and even the red skins seemed tired.

Neverland was dying.

All that Peter had, was fading and everything that he wanted was gone. Neverland was in reverse.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

"What is wrong with her John?" Tootles asked unhappily.

They had been peeking at Wendy who was turned over in her bed, through a crack in the door.

"I do not know."

Poor Wendy, she was weeping endlessly on her bed staring at the sky from the open nursery window. She wanted to see Peter again. She could not wait until spring. It seemed such a long time away. But yet she had no way of seeing him. Why had she left him? Why had she asked her mother to go with him? She loved him in such a way that it hurt, yet she never knew if Peter loved her back. She could not think of anything to do. Stories seemed depressing, and all together life was slow. The boys peeked in through the crack in the door. They did not know what to do to comfort her. Everything seemed wrong.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

"Where are you Peter?" Wendy stared up at the stars out side her bedroom. The second to the right winked at her every so often. Yet no shooting stars came towards her window.

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

"Wendy, dear?" Mrs Darling Walked quietly into Wendy's room. Wendy had since been moved out of the nursery some time ago and now she had her own room that she kept neat and tidy, just like young lady's should.

"Yes mother?" She stopped combing her long golden hair to talk to her.

"The Davie family are coming for tea this evening, they have a son, Jesse Davie."

"Yes..." Wendy tried to hide her excitement with a plain expression, but her heart was leaping with joy, she had seen, even talked to Jesse Davie before, he was what the other girls called, a charmer and that he fancied her, or so they had said.

"Well…" Mrs Darling felt quite uncomfortable now. "I just thought you should know. And... would you like some help getting ready?" Mrs darling finished this last part quickly.

"Oh… Yes. Thank you mother, I could use your guidance."

The Davies arrived spot on 6 O'clock. Richard (Curly) opened the door politely and Charles and Christoper (the twins) took their hats and cloaks Wendy was greeted to Jesse Davie and they chatted politely to each other. Wendy was in a stunning blue dress with little flowers around the hem. Jesse Davie was a charming boy. He knew exactly what to say and when. He reminded Wendy of Peter, and how he had tricked her, so cunningly, to follow him to Neverland. Jesse charmed Wendy and when he asked her to go on an outing in the park with her the next day. How could she refuse? Her parents were very pleased that their daughter was learning to move on. Wendy was happy again. And she thought less of Peter every day. And when Jesse asked her to marry him, she didn't once feel guilty for accepting.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Peter abruptly stopped fighting a beast he had been annoying and jumped into the air. He had had a wonderful thought. "it must be nearly spring time again. I'll go get Wendy and bring her back." He flew off into the sky, not once thinking he had missed a lot more the one spring time.

When he reached No. 14's nursery window, he found it quite empty. He knocked on every window of the house but it was dark and deserted. He asked the wind to blow open a window (because it was still day time and the stars weren't out). He flew in, no body was there. He searched through every room. When he came to Wendy's he searched it. On her dressing table was a little note book. He flicked through and written on a page was Wendy's hand writing

My Wedding!

_Tears stream down your face_

_when you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I_

The old church doors creaked open and Wendy stood at the end. Everyone turned to face her. She walked in beat with the organ music, smiling at Jesse who stood at the other end waiting for her.

Peter burst through Wendy's window. He could hear the church organs playing in the distance. He sped off towards the sound with alarming speed.

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I_

Peter saw the church steeple pointing towards the sky in the distance. The music had stopped playing a long time ago. He reached the church doors. Without thinking, he burst through them.

"No!" He screamed just as Jesse lent down and kissed Wendy.

Peter dropped to the floor. He could no longer fly. He no longer had the strength to fly or the endless happy thoughts. He crumbled to the ground tears streaming down his face.

"Peter?" Wendy stepped off the little stage and ran over to him. She completely forgot where she was. "Peter, what are you doing here?" She picked him up off the floor to face her.

"I came to stop you. Please don't marry him, come back with me."

Wendy looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Peter, I can not come back with you. I love Jesse now, we are married. She showed him the ring.

"No… no… your not." He shook his head fresh tears dripping down to the floor.

"Oh Peter," Wendy sat down next to him, her dress frilling out around her. She hugged Peter close to her, Peter wept into her shoulder, soaking her dress. Jesse was next to her at this point and placed a helpful but also protective hand on her shoulder. "We could adopt you if you like."

Peter stopped crying, now he was mad. He hated Jesse with every bone in his body. "I don't want to be adopted!" He yelled at Jesse. Pushing himself away from Wendy and standing up. "I don't need a mother! And i don't need you!" He looked down at Wendy, still crouching on the floor.

Wendy was taken aback by this sudden mood change and just stared at him dumbfounded. Peter flew off through the doors where Tinkerbell was waiting to take him home. Jesse led Wendy out of the church and into the carriage waiting for them. They both went there separate ways that day. And never saw each other again.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_


End file.
